Tips Cinta dari 3 Ikemen
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Apa kalian ingin tau bagaimana cara menarik perhatian gadis yang kalian sukai? (Jangan) Ikuti cara 3 Ikemen ini! /R&R? /ISOMEGU /MAEOKA /KARMANAMI


Fic gaje pelepas stress _(:'D

Possible OOC. IsoMegu. MaeOka. KarManami.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Apa kalian ingin tau bagaimana cara menarik perhatian gadis yang kalian sukai?

Tenang saja, wahai para jomblo yang baru saja melewati masa pubertas, cogan-cogan kita disini akan mencontohkannya pada kalian, bagaimana cara mendekati tipe gadis yang berbeda.

Perhatikan baik-baik, baiklah ayo kita mulai.

.

.

.

 **1\. Isogai Yuuma - Kataoka Megu**

Isogai, cowok yang terkenal paling ikemen di kelas 3-E, siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Tampang oke, otak encer, pribadi sangat baik, apalagi yang kurang?

Oh iya, dia miskin.

Yah manusia tidak ada yang sempurna,kan?

Cukup, sekarang berlanjut ke gadis berambut lurus abu-abu disebelah sana, Kataoka Megu.

Sudah beberapa lama ini Isogai tertarik dengan rekan sesama pengurus kelasnya itu. Dia menarik, berani, tegas, bertanggung jawab, dan oke cukup Isogai jadi malu.

Di suatu hari yang cerah, isogai kebetulan melihat Kataoka membawa kardus berisi peralatan praktek yang kelihatannya berat. Terdorong oleh kesadaran diri sebagai seorang _gentleman_ dan sedikit keinginan untuk modus, Isogai langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Kataoka, biar aku yang membawanya ke gudang."

"Eh, Isogai-kun? Kau tidak perlu repot-repo—"

"Shush, yang seperti ini memang pekerjaan cowok. Perempuan tidak seharusnya mengangkat barang berat, kembali saja ke kelas duluan."

Kataoka terbelalak, rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya . Dengan agak ragu, Kataoka mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berbalik untuk kembali ke kelas.

Isogai merasa keren sekali saat itu.

Kode tanda berhasil sudah terlihat, Isogai membawa kardus itu dengan berbunga-bunga.

 ** _Cara_ : _Jadi lah pangeran untuknya_**

 ** _Perempuan mandiri dan tegas seperti Kataoka cenderung menanggung beban seorang diri. Apalagi Kataoka dijuluki sebagai seorang ikemen dan sering dipandang sebagai laki-laki, sudah pasti dia ingin seseorang yang melihat dia sebagai perempuan, kan? Karena itu cara ini sangat efektif._**

 ** _Kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi :_**

 ** _-Banyak orang tidak diharapkan yang ingin dibantu juga._**

 ** _-Disangka maso._**

 ** _-"Kamu terlalu baik buat aku."_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **2\. Maehara Hiroto – Okano Hinata**

Maehara, playboy kelas kakap dari kelas 3-E. Tampang boyband, rambut belah tengah, pribadi asik dan gaul, seharusnya ga mungkin kan ada cewek yang nolak dia?

Seharusnya sih.

Maehara menatap lurus ke arah gadis berambut pendek yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan. Yang ditatap terus saja melakukan peregangan dengan santai.

Diam-diam Maehara selalu mengagumi gadis itu, Okano Hinata.

Kelenturan tubuhnya, kemampuan atletisnya, juga keberaniannya.

Padahal jelas sekali terlihat kalau gadis itu juga tertarik pada dirinya, tapi setiap Maehara mendekatinya dia selalu menjaga jarak. Maehara frustasi.

"MAEHARA MANA PISAUMU!? SEKARANG GILIRANMU, CEPAT PERSIAPKAN DIRI!"

"I-IYA KARASUMA-SENSEI!"

Maehara terus berpikir sambil menyerang Karasuma. Okano itu gadis yang keras kepala lalu bagaimana mendekatinya?

Ah, dia sudah tau jawabannya.

Hari itu Maehara melihat Okano kebingungan mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Setelah tau apa yang dicarinya, Maehara langsung menyambar buku yang ada di mejanya dan memberikannya pada Okano.

"Hah-?"

"Gunakan ini."

"Tunggu dulu, kenap—"

"Buku paket biologi mu ketinggalan, kan? Pakai saja punyaku, aku juga mau bolos pelajaran pertama kok."

"O-oh," Okano menerimanya dengan agak malu-malu. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masala—"

"Tapi memangnya kau bisa bolos? Kau kan hanya berandal di tampang."

"Apa maksudmu!? Oi, pokoknya gunakan buku itu!"

"Iya, iya."

Okano tertawa sementara Maehara sudah berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Dia menutup mulutnya agar tidak ada yang melihat cengirannya, dia terlalu senang sampai rasanya tidak terbendung.

Setelah itu pun Maehara terus membantunya saat sedang kesulitan, mengajaknya pulang bareng, mengajaknya nonton bareng walaupun ditolak, dan lain-lain. Dia merasa Okano mulai menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya dan membuka diri kepada dirinya.

Sampai akhirnya Okano menerima ajakannya untuk nonton bareng, saat itu Maehara merasa sudah melihat tanda keberhasilan dari perjuangannya.

 _ **Cara : Dekati dengan penuh kesabaran**_

 _ **Perempuan seperti Okano Hinata adalah tipe perempuan keras kepala yang waspada dan cenderung menjaga jarak bahkan terhadap laki-laki yang menarik hati perempuan yang keras kepala sangat dibutuhkan kesabaran, maka dekati dia pelan-pelan sampai hatinya luluh.**_

 _ **Kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi :**_

 ** _-Dibilang caper_**

 ** _-Dimarahi guru (karena bolos)_**

 ** _-Kalau tsundere si cewek udah parah, tetap sabar._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **3\. Akabane Karma - Okuda Manami**

Karma, murid paling jenius di kelas 3-E atau mungkin di Kunugigaoka kalau saja Asano tidak ada. Rambut merah dan seringainya menjadi ciri khas, kemampuan bertarung jangan ditanya, tampangnya jauh di atas rata-rata. Tidak ada yang cacat dari seorang Akabane Karma, ya gak sih?

Oh iya, jangan lupakan sifatnya yang sadis dan jahil.

Kalau saja bukan karena sifatnya, dia pasti sudah mendapat peringkat pertama cowok paling ikemen. Tapi, bahkan makhluk hampir sempurna sepertinya pun punya masalah dalam cinta.

Karma duduk di tempatnya sambil bertopang dagu memandangi gadis berkepang dua yag sedang fokus pada bukunya.

Sudah lama Karma merasa tertarik pada gadis itu, terutama kemampuannya dalam bidang kimia. Anak kelas 3 SMP yang bisa membuat berbagai macam larutan kimia, bukankah kedengarannya keren?

Tentu saja bukan hanya itu yang menarik perhatian Karma. Tapi untuk saat ini dia harus memikirkan apa yang bisa menarik perhatian gadis itu, Okuda Manami.

Suatu hari Karma memutuskan untuk mengajak Okuda mengobrol, dia melangkah santai ke tempat duduk gadis itu.

"Yo," Sapanya. Okuda terkejut. "Seru banget ya, bukunya?"

"Ngg,uh, anu-"

"Okuda-san kayaknya kamu sendirian terus, gimana kalau ak—"

"Err, maaf Karma-kun aku permisi dulu ke belakang. Sampai nanti."

Karma berdecih, tinggal sedikit lagi dan dia bisa mengajak Okuda lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi tidak, tentu saja dia tidak menyerah.

Pulang sekolah, dia menemukan Okuda sedang melakukan suatu eksperimen. Dia tertarik, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mendekati Okuda.

Sekali lagi, Okuda terkejut.

"K-Karma-kun sedang apa disini?"

"Wah," Dia memandang penuh kagum. "Hei, hei, Okuda-san~"

Okuda menatap Karma bingung, dia tetap mempertahankan seringainya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan _chloroform_ untukku? Dan oh iya, bisakah aku datang kesini setiap hari?"

"Bisa saja sih tapi ehh kenapa kau harus datang setiap har-"

"Menemanimu gimana? Ahahaha."

Modus dikit gapapa, dong?

Okuda menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Karma, "Yah, kalau kau mau aku tidak keberatan kok."

Karma tersenyum lebar. Sejak saat itu, dia jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Okuda. Pulag bersama, belajar bersama, dan sebagainya.

Dia merasa nyaman bersama gadis itu, dan satu pesan singkat dari Okuda yang menyatakan kalau dia juga merasa sama sudah menjadi lampu hijau yang membuat Karma tidak berhenti tersenyum.

 _ **Cara : Dekati dia pelan-pelan**_

 _ **Cara mendekati perempuan yang pemalu dan tidak percaya diri hampir sama dengan mendekati perempuan yang keras kepala, kesabaran adalah kuncinya. Jika bersama gadis pemalu seperti Okuda, bersikaplah biasa saja, buat dia jadi terbuka dan merasa nyaman denganmu.**_

 _ **Kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi :**_

 _ **-Dibilang sksd**_

 _ **-Dibilang suka modus**_

 _ **-"Maaf ya, aku gak mau pacaran dulu. Kita temenan aja." tetap hormati pilihannya walaupun makan ati.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sekian saran dari saya karena saya harus tidur. Semoga beruntung dalam menarik hati lawan jenis anda.

Password Wi-Fi aja usaha cari tau terus sampai ketemu, masa jodoh enggak?

Fin~

* * *

Maaf yang tersinggung saya juga jomblo kok :') /YHA

Bodo amat ama jomblo yang penting otp /WOI

Reviews are loved uvu


End file.
